


the recurrence of bath tubs

by FPwoper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean, Bi Icon Dean, Established Relationship, Interview, M/M, Photographer Castiel, Photoshoots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Five years after Dean and Cas met through a photoshoot, they are talking to a magazine about their lives so far.For Sharkfish.





	the recurrence of bath tubs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dancing backwards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708750) by [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish). 



> This is written for sharkfish because honestly, we started talking in the comments and I couldn't *not* write this. Enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd and written in about an hour, so please be gentle if you point out any mistakes.

the recurrence of bath tubs

Dean always thinks back fondly on the photo shoot that enabled him to meet Cas. It was unconventional, sure, but Dean was unconventional as well. Dean wasn’t the run-of-the-mill boring white male actor. No, he was more exciting than that. If he hadn’t been big before the shoot with Cas, he probably would have been afterwards. The shoot had exploded, and Castiel had been swamped in requests for shoots like it.

Dean and Cas barely had time to arrange their first date before both of their schedules exploded. Luckily, everything slowed down again a little while later, and they were able to meet up more and more often, and they soon found out that they clicked beyond the first heated photo shoot.

Now, they are five years into their relationship, and they have been living together for a while. Dean takes pictures of Cas, occasionally, but it’s mainly Dean in front of the camera. There are too many pictures to choose from, really, and Dean is always excited when Cas gets out his camera. None of the ‘shoots’ they do are as professional as the first one, in which Dean was in skirts and heels, but Dean’s not above admitting that he liked the heels and that he still has them in the back of their walk-in closet.

Most of their pictures are not ready for public consumption, and so when Dean and Cas get interviewed for some kind of magazine about their relationship, the photographer comes by their home to take some new pictures along with the interviewer. Dean laughs his way through most of the interview – he loves dishing up all kinds of details about Cas no one knows about (and which of course won’t hurt Castiel’s career in the slightest), and the retaliation will be the worst. They retell the story of their first shoot, minus the raunchy details, and then move on to their marriage.

“Dean never wanted to get married,” Castiel tells Anna, their interviewer. He’s seated on the couch next to Dean, leaning back comfortably. “He’s the typical bad boy, usually just doing one night stands and nothing beyond that. Apparently I was lucky to manage to tie him down.”

“Dean, were you a ‘bad boy’, as Castiel puts it?” Anna asks Dean, and Dean laughs raucously.

“Did you ever even read my biography on IMDb?” he asks. “Man, my entire life was being a bad boy.” He sobers up, then, and continues softer. “I had to take care of my brother, and my dad wasn’t there for me at all. I was a filthy little thief and got caught a few times. Also did some less honourable things that I don’t want to go into right now.”

Castiel catches Dean’s eye and squeezes Dean’s hand. Anna knows that there’s more to this story than she’s hearing now, but she respects their decision not to talk about it. Some details need to stay private, after all.

“But here you are,” Anna says. “You’ve been married for two years now?”

“Yes,” Castiel confirms. “We married on November 2, to honour Dean’s mother.”

Anna nods slowly, and Castiel sees her struggle not to ask Dean about it. It’s a known fact that Dean’s mother died when he was young and that his dad was incompetent, but they never talk about it in public.

“Did you have any more questions?” Castiel asks.

Anna shakes her head. “No, I think we have them all. Gabriel wanted to take some pictures, and he was wondering how much you’d like to recreate your first photo shoot?”

Dean grimaces. “I loved that shoot, but that was because Castiel was taking the pictures. I don’t think I’d quite go that far with someone else.”

“I know Gabriel,” Castiel says. “And I think we’d be able to pull of some amazing pictures, if we wanted to.”

“I trust you,” Dean says, and when Anna introduces Gabriel to them, it clicks immediately, although not in a sexy way like with Cas. Dean almost laughs at that, and he actually does as Dean and Cas remain seated on the couch in their lounge clothing, clasped hands between them. Gabriel takes too many pictures and he looks smug as he captures Dean throwing his head back in laughter – Dean can imagine why, because he knows the look on Castiel’s face when Dean laughs so broadly and openly.

They move on to the kitchen, where the lighting is softer, and Gabriel gives them a second to get redressed (or undressed) for this part of the shoot. They decided to have those soft morning pictures, where Dean is fiddling around on the stove in an old oversized shirt and some fitting boxers with Cas, in his boxers, hugging Dean. Dean loves these pictures, as they are intimate in a way that they don’t have to be naked for. Intimate in a way that is more natural for them to show to other people, as well.

And then there is the third set of pictures. Gabriel really did want to incorporate some elements of Castiel’s original shoot, so they decided to take a few in the bathroom. Castiel always wanted a tub (whether that had something to do with that initial shoot was something they never talked about) and so Gabriel directed them both in the tub, the original heels Dean had worn finally coming out of the closet to join them on the edge of the tub. Gabriel left the room for them to undress, and Dean and Cas artfully arranged themselves in the full tub. Thankfully, the water is still hot, Dean thinks. Castiel is sitting against the wall, and Dean is leaning into his chest. They are tame in comparison to some of their more recent private pictures, but they will have to do.

Finally, Gabriel is done with the pictures, and he looks happy with them. He leaves the room once more and Dean and Cas quickly dry off and wrap themselves in their bathrobes. Anna and Gabriel are talking animatedly with each other as Dean and Cas enter the room, and they turn to them with beaming smiles on their faces.

“I take it you have everything you need?” Castiel asks, an answering smile on his face.

“Yes,” Anna enthuses. “We’ll be able to write an amazing article. I’ll forward you the preliminary one so you know what’s in it, is that okay?”

“Of course,” Dean says. “So are you hanging around for another coffee, or will this just be it?”

“I think we do have to get going,” Gabriel says, sounding remorseful. “I’d love to hang around but these pictures won’t edit themselves and this article is due next week…”

“Get going, then,” Castiel says. “We’ll look forward to seeing this article. Go work on it.”

With smiles and laughs and waves, Anna and Gabriel leave the house.

“Honestly, I’m still glad that that photoshoot actually happened,” Dean whispers as soon as the Anna and Gabriel left. “I don’t know what I’d have done without you in my life.”

“Don’t be so melodramatic,” Castiel says, pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s forehead. “We are together, and that’s what counts.”

* * *

> _Preview: Dean and Castiel Winchester Talk Bad Boys, Gay Marriage, and Bath Salts_
> 
> Interview by Anna Milton. Photography by Gabriel Speight.
> 
> Dean and Castiel Winchester-Novak are kind enough to invite us into their home for an interview to celebrate the five-year anniversary of the photo shoot that sparked a romance that has been talked about for years (and will be discussed for years to come). First, we want to know how they are doing, of course, and instead of answering, they wave us off and offer coffee.
> 
> “You don’t really want to know how we are doing,” Castiel Winchester-Novak, photographer, says. “You just want to know about the thing that happened five years ago and that made us superstars for a little while.”
> 
> I protest, “You’re still superstars.” Both Castiel and Dean pull faces at that – or it might be because of the amount of sugar cubes Gabriel Speights puts into his coffee. The tone for the interview is set – it is fun and light talk most of the time. While their marriage is discussed, the main focus is still _the_ photoshoot. While Castiel and Dean are now happily married (and still clearly in love) they both flush when this shoot is brought up. They talk happily about it, and even more so about the role of the bath tub in the sparking of their relationship.
> 
> Gabriel Speight has taken some amazing photos of the pair that show us how comfortable they are with themselves and their relationship.
> 
> This article will be published in our next issue, which appears on 1 December 2018.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com)


End file.
